The present disclosure relates to a ground blind, and more particularly, to a foldable ground blind configured for hunting birds.
Ground blinds are commonly used by hunters or other outdoorsman to conceal themselves and their movements from the observation of wild animals. Specifically, ground blinds are used by hunters and other outdoorsman to avoid scaring away wild animals. Typically, a hunter or other outdoorsman sits within or behind a ground blind that is camouflaged on its outer surface to blend in with the surrounding environment. Ground blinds can be used for a variety of purposes, such as hunting wild animals, viewing wild animals, and photography of wildlife. No matter the use, it is desirable that the ground blind be lightweight, portable, and easy to assemble/disassemble.
There are many different styles of ground blinds that have been made that are lightweight, portable, and easy to assemble/dissemble. One such ground blind is a hub style ground blind, which typically consists of a canvas cover and a hub assembly making up each wall of the ground blind. Each hub assembly includes flexible rods extending from a center hub to the corners of the canvas cover. When the ground blind is in an open position the hub assembly is inverted into a concave orientation, creating tension in the canvas cover and holding each wall in place. Hub style ground blinds are typically made from 2 or more hub assemblies attached to one another, with each hub assembly constituting a single wall of the ground blind.
Typical hub style ground blinds are not configured to allow a hunter to effectively and safely hunt birds. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art of ground blinds such that the ground blind is configured to be suitable for safely and effectively hunting birds.